View of Silence
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: Il s'agit d'une suite de drabble ayant pour thème le silence et la solitude. Les personnages sont les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que Kanon et Shion.


_Apparemment, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas publié depuis mars dernier, certain-e-s s'imaginent que je n'écris plus du tout. Franchement, vous exagérez. Ça fait quoi, huit mois ? Bref, vouloir vous prouver que je n'avais pas abandonné le fandom m'a motivé pour terminer une série de quinze drabbles qui ne nécessitait qu'une (énième) relecture (et dont l'écriture a débuté il y a deux ans. Quand je dis que je suis lente à écrire, c'est pas des blagues). À l'origine, c'est inspiré de la musique_ View of silence _, de Joe Hisaishi (vous savez, le monsieur qui compose les musiques des films de Miyazaki). J'ai écouté ce morceau et j'ai pensé aux chevaliers d'or qui ont du être maintes fois confrontés au silence et à la solitude qu'il implique. Et ça a donné ça, voilà._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** :angst

* * *

 **The view of Silence**

Lorsqu'il était petit et que le vent vrombissait à travers les fentes de la tour de Jamir, son maître déjouait ses peurs en lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment de ces sons étranges.

Lorsqu'il était petit, son maître contait les légendes de leur pays pour annihiler ses craintes d'enfant et fortifier son esprit infantile.

Mais maintenant son maître n'était plus.

Maintenant il était seul, minuscule dans la tour immense, alors que vent vrombissait à travers les fentes et que nulle autre voix ne se faisait entendre.

* * *

Il est seul, comme toujours, depuis le premier jour où son physique disgracieux autant qu'imposant l'a mis à l'écart, depuis qu'il a eu son armure et que ce gouffre s'est creusé, depuis que sa maison reste vide, faute d'une présence autre que la sienne pour l'habiter, son maître l'ayant quitté. Mais avec son éloquence aussi peu entraînée, les missions ne sont pas toujours la libération qu'il attend et il se surprend à regretter le silence qui l'accompagne dans son temple.

* * *

Ce sont ces moments là les plus difficiles. Quand il est là, dans cette pièce désertée de tout serviteur, recouvert de vêtements qui ne sont pas les siens et les mains toujours plus rougies d'un sang qui ne lui appartient pas plus, sur ce trône aussi inconfortable que son imposture. Ces moments là où même l'autre l'a déserté, le laissant seul à ses péchés. Ces moments là où ses pensées le mène d'elles-même vers les trois personnes qu'il a aimé et qu'il a tué.

Ces moments où il reste immobile, caché à la vue de tous, sans qu'un son ne vienne troubler la quiétude des lieux, les larmes roulent sur ses joues.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'entendre quoique ce soit alors qu'il plongeait dans l'onde salée qui bordait le Sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'il était sous l'océan, cette impression était pire encore. Seul le bruit de ses pas se faisait entendre. On aurait pu croire qu'il était une nouvelle fois relégué à l'ombre, condamné au silence, comme c'était le cas depuis sa naissance, avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux pour la première fois. Mais bientôt, cela allait changé, bientôt, il serait maître de son destin.

Bientôt rencontrer, entendre et parler avec ses semblables ne sera plus un péché.

Et il pourrait enfin montrer sa valeur face à ce frère qu'il aime autant qu'il hait.

* * *

Il ne s'est jamais attaché à qui que ce soit. Ou alors il l'a oublié. Et il ne veut pas s'en souvenir. Il aime être seul, dans son antre morbide où personne n'ose entrer. Ou il aime s'en convaincre, quand ses rêves essaient de lui prouver le contraire. Pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'amante, rien que lui et ses visages muets sur ses murs, et il sera très heureux. Sans doute.

* * *

Plus jamais il n'entendra sa voix, plus jamais il n'entendra son rire, plus jamais il n'entendra ses encouragements quand l'épuisement le tirait vers le sable de l'arène. Il avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait, ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui, lui qui était devenu le frère d'un traître. Alors il poursuivait ses entraînements sans personne, car qui voudrait se corrompre avec lui ?

* * *

Il était la réincarnation d'un dieu. Il était bouddha. C'est ce que disait les gens, tous des inconnus, tous des adultes, qui passaient le voir méditer dans son temple où il parfaisait son entraînement, cherchant une bénédiction d'un air extatique. Les enfants le regardaient comme s'il n'était pas l'un des leurs. Ils faisaient du bruit, eux tous. Lui se taisait, et se gardait bien d'écouter leurs paroles encensées. Mais il ne savait pas s'il préférait la nuit, où tous étaient partis dans leur demeure dormir, alors que même les cigales s'étaient tues.

* * *

La cascade faisait un bruit assourdissant. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Le temps passant, il s'y était fait, pour ne finalement plus l'entendre, si bien que parfois il tournait son regard vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas suspendue sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Alors il poussait un soupir résigné. Son esprit a préféré se tendre vers les souvenirs qui s'amenuisent d'année en année de la voix d'un homme insaisissable aux cheveux de printemps. Bientôt, même elle, il ne l'entendrait plus.

* * *

Avant il y avait le bruit. Le bruit des apprentis dans les arènes, le bruit de ses collègues parlant ou criant, le bruit des festivités et du vin qu'on verse, le bruit des insectes, le bruit de son cerveau toujours en activité alors même qu'il était seul dans son temple. Puis il y eut la bataille du sanctuaire, puis il y eu des morts, dont celle de son amant. Depuis, il n'entendait plus rien. Ou plutôt n'écoutait plus.

* * *

Les enfants courraient dans ses jambes, l'appelaient, criaient son nom, demandaient des conseils, du réconfort ou simplement un sourire de bienveillance face à leurs efforts ou un progrès. Il était leur modèle, leur icône, un appui sur lequel ils pouvaient compter. Il pouvait voir la lueur de l'adoration dans les prunelles de son propre petit frère. Il souriait à tous, trouvait des mots réconfortant pour chacun. Ce n'était que le soir, tard, lorsque tous étaient couchés, qu'il s'autorisait à abaisser ses épaules, à souffler, à s'accroupir, à poser sa tête contre ses genoux, ses bras sur sa tête. Avec son ami Saga qui se faisait de plus en plus distant, la pression de la perfection devenait de plus en plus forte.

* * *

Il était petit. Minuscule. Face à l'immensité de la montagne, la profondeur des vallées, la magnificence des lieux. Au sommet de la montagne dont il venait tout juste de gravir le flanc, au milieu du roc habillé que de peu de lichen, il observait sans ciller la beauté du paysage sous ses pieds encore enfantin. Il aimait revenir là, même si son entraînement était fini depuis longtemps. Là, loin des hommes et trop haut pour voir ou entendre le moindre animal, il se sentait bien, à admirer ce paysage, œuvre des dieux, à oublier ses collègues, le Sanctuaire. Et le regard de l'Homme qu'il avait eu à tuer deux ans plus tôt.

* * *

Quand il était arrivé en Sibérie, plus que le froid et le paysage, c'était le silence qui l'avait heurté. Il s'en était d'abord satisfait, heureux de ne plus supporter les babillages de son ami. Très vite, ils lui avaient néanmoins manqué, mais très vite, ses nouveaux apprentis étaient arrivés aussi turbulents que leur nature d'enfant le leur permettait vu leur condition de disciple. Puis il y eut le drame qu'il ne put éviter. Et le silence revint, plus oppressant que jamais, la culpabilité empoignant le cœur des deux survivants.

* * *

Les espèces de morveux crétins qui le traitaient de fille, il les a fui. Les abrutis critiquant les attaques des poissons, il les a évité comme la peste. Maintenant qu'ils savent que ses roses sont pleines d'un poison mortel en quelques secondes, c'est eux qui font des écarts à son approche.

Alors il reste dans son champ de fleur, à regarder l'alliage entre le bleu du ciel et le rouge de ses roses, sans aucun autre son que celui du vent passant entre ses plantes.

* * *

Le sanctuaire fourmille : il y a le pas des serviteurs, leurs éclats de voix, les chevaliers qui demandent audience, leur armure cliquetant à chaque mouvement. Dans son bureau, sa plume gratte les parchemins, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix n'attire son attention pour un problème spécifique. Ailleurs, ses toges font des bruissements tandis qu'il marche et l'eau de ses bains clapotait dans ses thermes lorsqu'il s'y rend. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il était dans son lit et qu'il cherche le sommeil qu'aucun son ne venait à lui. Et c'est là, plus qu'à aucun autre moment, qu'il aimerait entendre une voix grave et familière.

* * *

Maintenant ils sont ensemble, maintenant ils sont unis, maintenant ils sont main dans la main, face au mur noir comme les ténèbres dont il est issu, près à tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver la plus précieuse des femmes, celle pour laquelle ils ont dédié leur vie entière.

Ensemble ils ont disparu, sous le regard admiratif de leurs successeurs, pour que l'Amour de la Terre gagne contre l'Ombre des Souterrains tandis que leur âmes regagnent le silence du repos.

Que la lumière triomphe et que le chant de la vie continue de résonner pour les siècles à venir !


End file.
